Betrayed Loved
by Y0l0ashes13
Summary: Just another Ash betrayal story... that is, if he wasn't betrayed by some of his friends... Then there's his other friends, who have been searching for him like, forever. So when he meets them based on pure coincidence, a chance is open for payback. A lot of shipping... Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Like, any of it :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys, this is Y0l0ashes13, with a new story, Betrayed/Loved. (Don't worry, I'll still work on Red Ashes, as well as possibly an OC character story soon, I just wanted to work with these ideas****, and see how well they'll be accepted.)**

**_Pokespeech-Bold Italic_**

Normal speech-Normal font

_Thoughts and past events__ -Italic_

**The forest right underneath Mt. Silver**

_Almost everyone living knows that out of the six known regions, Mt. Silver is one of the most dangerous places that no trainer would ever dare to explore, with the harsh climate and the tough climb, as well as super strong Pokémon down to the basic Pokémon, to the strongest evolutions there. _

_In fact, only Pokémon Master Red and Gold have ever climbed it and came down to tell the tale. Yet no one knew about the third one: Ash Satoshi Ketchum, having climbed it with the only people knowing about it was Mr. Goodshow, Professor Oak, and every single living Pokémon knowing him as_ _the Chosen one as well as catching a few of the strongest and rarest Pokémon, like Eevee, Dratini, and two Ralts from each gender. But he also caught a special Lucario, only to find out that it was the Riolu he had met in Sinnoh, as well as both the male and female Mewtwo he had met in Kalos and Kanto. _

Ash was doing his morning routine, beginning in human training, followed by aura guardian training, ending with meditating. Usually, his Pokémon were with him when he began his aura guardian training, but today was not the case.

"Sceptile, Greninja, check out that noise and report to me. But remember, be stealthy, just in case it's a false alarm, and one of the Teams are finally tired of looking for us and is trying to get us." Said Ash.

**_"Remind me again, why don't you use your aura to look for them."_**Asked Greninja.

"Remember that huge burst of energy I caused that one time?"

**_"Oh yeah…, my bad"_** Greninja said mareepishly.

Ash sighed, and just nodded to Sceptile, as the signal to scout. But what they were about to discover might just cause Ash and some of his Pokémon just a… little amount of annoyance, or rather, should I say, a couple of annoyances?

Quietly, Sceptile leaped onto the trees, followed by Greninja, who kept an equal pace with him. After all, they were both ninja like Pokémon, and within a couple of seconds, they reached their destination. However, once they reached their destination, they looked at each other worriedly.

Back at camp, Ash felt their feelings, and asked via Aura connection. "What's wrong?"

**"_It's nothing, Ash. Just a couple of girls, and it seems one of them has either hurt her knee, or has just trip, causing her tons of pain."_ **Greninja said worriedly with a nervous chuckle.

"Really, Greninja? Then why are you so nervous if it's just a bunch of girls? I mean, you just had to access the situation, see if it's dire or not, then just either fight them off, help them if they're in trouble or run away, call for help, you know, the usual…

**"_Ash, really. It's okay."_ **Greninja said while looking at Sceptile for help. Sceptile just shrugged, and continued watching the girls.

**"_Sceptile, what's wrong?" _**

While giving Greninja a look that seem to say 'You're dead', Sceptile said calmly**_" It's exactly what Greninja said, it's_**** _just a bunch of girls, and one of them has hurt her knee, while they others and what seems to be a bunch of their Pokémon helping her."_**

**"**_Wait, where have I seen this before… oh s**t._** Is there five girls, with a blaziken, a piplup, a delphox, an axew, and an azumarill, or somewhat?"**

Quickly, Greninja said** _"Yes_**", then got grabbed by sceptile on the neck, and started to strangle him

"_S**t. _quickly, get back here before they"

**_Too late Ash, We've been spotted by the blaziken and delphox…and now they're chasing us."_**

"Then whatever you do, don't lead them here…"

**"_Yeah… too late for that, too." _**And as Greninja finished saying that, Ash quickly sent an aura signal to quickly hide, no questions, and for Pikachu to come quickly as he saw Greninja and Sceptile tackled to the ground by an all too familiar Blaziken and Delphox, nuzzling them and saying something about "missing them" and "Where have you been," all while Greninja and Sceptile were scrambling to get out of there. But when a girl hasn't seen their crush for a long time, they will probably stop out nothing to make sure they don't leave their sight ever again. Ash slowly started to shuffle away, as a mean to get away carefully and quietly, but too late again, the following girls came out:

A orange-haired girl with a side ponytail which sticks out on the left side of her head, with an outfit, sporting the colors yellow, blue, and red.

A brunette with an emerald bandanna, wearing an outfit sporting the colors green, orange and yellow.

A blunette with a beanie bearing the Pokémon league symbol, sporting the colors black and pink on her outfit.

A purple, bushy-haired girl, sporting the colors white and pink on her outfit.

A honey-haired girl with a cute pink hat, sporting the colors black, pink, and red on her outfit.

Their names were Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena, and they were looking for Ash after he mysteriously disappeared.

Instantly, May struggled to recall her Blaziken back, which was a problem since she kept coming out of her poke ball and tackled Sceptile, to the point where May had to keep a shaking poke ball in her hand, while Serena had trouble recalling her Delphox because she seem to have twisted her ankle, hence being supported by Iris and Dawn, until she just gave up and let her Delphox snuggle with a struggling Greninja, with Sceptile sniggering at him, who had stood back up, and a sniggering, cloaked Ash.

Once Delphox had been returned, the girls turned to Ash, who, being cloaked, surrounded himself with an aura of fear, as well as a mysterious aura, too. At the same time, the girls were in awe, as they could tell the man before them was a strong trainer, and yet seemed so... familiar.

"We're so sorry for causing you trouble!" said the girls, who wanted to find more about him, but at the same time, wanted to leave, so they couldn't cause any more problems for him.

"It's okay." Said Ash in a fake deep voice, made deeper by his cloak, which was covering his mouth, in fear of being recognized. Even after these years of training, he still looked more or less the same like his younger self, just taller and fitter.

When the girls started to leave, with Blaziken's poke ball still trembling, Ash sighed in relief, and called Sceptile & Greninja, going back to the cave he lived in, which wasn't very far.

… or would have been, if Pikachu, who was hiding in Ash's cloak, walking right beside him, didn't run back up to Ash's shoulder. Instantly, running rays of light came out of some of the girl's poke balls, releasing a buneary, a glaceon, and a Emolga, who all tackled Pikachu, who was scared by the sudden female Pokémon appearances, couldn't dodge them, and was tackled to the ground, quickly snuggling him, followed by Blaziken popping out of her poke ball, tackling Sceptile, since the trainers, including Ash, were shocked.

Greninja started laughing at Sceptile, only for Delphox to tackle him again. The girls didn't know why their Pokémon were acting like this... at least, until they connected the dots, and realized why the manseemed so familiar and quickly tackled a still laughing Ash to the ground.

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum, where have you been for the last 3 years?!" exclaimed the girls.

Ash just nervously turned around, chuckled, and said "Misty! May! Dawn! Serena! Iris! How are you?"

"Don't give us that greeting!"

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

**Well, I hope you guys like it. Please review, and think you for the support on Red Ashes. Again, I'll be working on a new chapter soon, don't worry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys, this is Y0l0ashes13, finally with Betrayed/loved's new chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Poke speech/Aura speech-Bold Italic**_

Normal speech-Normal font

_Thoughts and past events_ –Italic

**Last time…**

"_Ash Satoshi Ketchum, where have you been for the last 3 years?!" exclaimed the girls._

_Ash just nervously chuckled, and said "Hi, Misty, May, Dawn, Serena, Iris. How are you_?_"_

**The forest right underneath Mt. Silver**

"Well, Ash? Where have you been?" Exclaimed the girls with a sweet, yet menacing tone.

"Heh, heh… Well, you see" said Ash nervously as he slowly backed away from the girls… and then ran for it with Sceptile, Pikachu, and Greninja, who had also escaped from their girl troubles, or so to speak. However, somehow the girls were faster than the boys, and tackled them once again, this time hugging them tightly, or in Ash and Pikachu's case, being held down very securely. All the girls were glaring at them with a dark gaze, their eyes mischievous and planning, with their arms pinning them down, or in the guys' case, coming too close for comfort.

Then May asked, "So Ash… is there a nice place that your Pokémon doesn't know of, or won't go to?"

Ash pretended to think of a nice place in front of the girls, but hoping that the girls wouldn't notice, talked to his Pokémon with aura, _**"I need to get out of here…. Sceptile, Greninja, any ideas?"**_

"_**Hey, why don't you ask me anything?" **_exclaimed Pikachu.

"…_**Pikachu, you aren't going to be any help."**_

"_**Why not?!"**_

"… _**You're being dragged away as we speak."**_

"_**What!" **_And it was true. Buneary, Glaceon, and Emolga had started to drag Pikachu slowly into the nearby forest, thinking he was distracted, and once they had noticed that Pikachu had noticed, they quickly ran with a struggling Pikachu into the forest. All Ash, Sceptile, and Greninja heard from Pikachu was _**"Help me!" **_before the aura connection broke.

"_**Well, he's a goner." **_

"_**Same for you, Ash. At least, I think"**_ said Sceptile.

"_**What?! Why not?!"**_

"_**Well," **_started Greninja, _**"first of all, you won't hit girls. Second,"**_

"_**Wait, what do you mean? I hit some of the girls during training."**_

"_**Yeah, but that's during their training, and you kind of have to hit them for training, and I don't think that's what Greninja meant. I think what he actually means is that you won't hit human girls when we aren't training, or rather, anyone you have feelings for, like Latias, or these girls."**_

"_**For the last time, I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR LATIAS! Or Bayleef! Or any other female Pokémon! OKAY?! Wait a second… Are you saying I have feelings for them?!"**_

"_**Maybe…"**_

"…_**I don't have feelings for them either."**_

"_**You hesitated. Anyways, second, you can't risk using aura, until Lucario tells you that you can somewhat control it well, and lastly, we might tell you how to escape if you help us…"**_

"_**This was just a ruse?!"**_

"_**Kind of. Actually, yeah, it was."**_

" … _**This is going to be fun… hehehehehe**_"

"_**Um… Ash? What's with the laugh?"**_

"_**Oh nothing… Just about to possibly torture us… but you guys more than me."**_

Sceptile and Greninja looked at each other, with their limited eye contact, all of a sudden not having a good feeling about what Ash planned.

"May, I know a good place."

May said sweetly. "About time, Ash. So, where is it?"

"I'll show you… but, first, just in case Sceptile and Greninja want to bother us, I think you should tell Blaziken to go that small valley over to the east, and Serena tells Delphox to go to__that hill over there, and then maybe you could let me show you. I'm pretty sure Blaziken and Delphox would be _very_ willing.

"_**Wait, what?! Ash, we're sorry! We were just kidding! Don't do this to us, we're begging you!"**_

Ash grinned, and aura-spoke, _**"Too late. What's been done has been done. Have fun! "**_

In desperation, May and Serena told Blaziken and Delphox to go to the places Ash recommended. Blaziken instantly dragged Sceptile, who had used leaf blade, and stuck it into the ground. However, it wasn't doing him much good, as Blaziken's desperation made her drag Sceptile without trouble, while Delphox just walked with Greninja, who, unlike Sceptile, had accepted his fate, and walked with her, silent. But we'll get back to them in a moment.

"So…let me show you where we'll be staying." Said Ash, who had nowhere else to go, hence the change in attitude, and unwittingly carried the injured Serena in a bridal style, leaving Serena blushing deeply, while the other girls glared at her, jealous of her luck.

**Time skip: 20 minutes later…**

They had now arrived at a small field at a quarter way of Mt. Silver

"Well, this is the place." exclaimed Ash, who had let down Serena carefully.

"Wow…" said the girls, impressed how pretty it was, and starting blushing, each thinking that if they dated Ash, this could be a romantic place to talk.

"So… if you're done thinking about whatever you are. We could start talking, or I could just leave." Ash happily said. "And why are your cheeks all red?"

That instantly made the girls snap out of it, and glared at each other, before Misty said, "Excuse us Ash, but we have to talk. Could you walk away, but stay in eye contact as well?"

"Sure."

"Great." Dawn exclaimed.

"AND don't even think about going anywhere, or else" said Misty.

"I wasn't even thinking about it." In truth, Ash had thought about it, but once Misty said that, he had erased all thought about that, knowing that he would probably get a huge beating from her mallet. Oh, well. He had other stuff to think about, like why were the girls' cheeks red? And where did Misty's mallet even come from? After all, he didn't see a place or a big enough backpack for her to keep it. *sigh* He had a lot to think about.

"You told me you liked Drew more now, and that if we found Ash, you wouldn't have feelings for him, and just be friends!" said Dawn angrily.

"Oh yeah? Says the coordinator who said the same thing about Paul!" exclaimed May.

"Girls, girls, can't we just accept that all five of us like him?" exclaimed Serena.

"You sure you don't want him all to yourself? After all, you looked like you were enjoying that attention and caring from him." Said Iris.

"Well, you would too…"

"Oh, so you did enjoy that!" said Misty.

"… Wait. Say, if we liked him that much…" started Serena.

"You think other girls would like him as well?" asked Dawn.

"If that happens, we'll have a lot more competition than just us five." Said May.

"So… we'll watch other girls to make sure they understand that Ash is ours." Said Iris

"Then, once there's no threat, we'll fight for him." Said Misty

"We just have to make sure Ash doesn't notice…" said Dawn.

"I don't think so. Did you hear what Ash said?" said Serena.

"Yeah, He doesn't know we were blushing." Said May.

"And what about Cilan and the others?" asked Iris.

"We'll think about that when we get there. Just make sure not to show your true feelings to them." Exclaimed May.

"So you girls done?" asked Ash.

"Ah!" screamed the girls.

Misty quickly brought out her mallet and smacked Ash on the head with it.

"Owwww! What was that for?!"

"You scared us, Ash!" Said Misty.

"Well, I'm sorry…"

"…So, what happened to make you go missing for the last couple years?" asked Dawn.

*Sigh* Well… it was my 15th birthday…

_**Three years ago…**_

_An almost-15 year old Ash was walking along the familiar dirt road heading towards Pallet Town, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He had once again lost in the Pokémon league in the Kalos league. Not that he couldn't. After all, he had made it into the top 2. However, Tobias just had to be there again, stronger than ever._

_After he had heard that Tobias was his opponent, he instantly called Professor Oak, asking him for Charizard, Sceptile, & Snorlax, as well as gaining back Pidgeot, and asking the Officer Jenny who had his Squirtle, who had apparently evolved into Wartotle, since they thought it was his strongest team. _

_He did so well in the first half, with Sceptile and Pidgeot, winning against Darkrai, Latios, and Latias, and was about to win with Tobias down to his last Pokémon, and him with 3 left after Wartotle got a K.O from knocking out Cresselia, and weakening Volcanion (_**is Diancie better?`)**_, before Snorlax knocked it out. Then… everything fell apart. After all, Ash just had to fight his Zoroark, which wasn't' a legendary. Little that Ash know that this Zoroark's illusions made it hard to figure out what is real and unreal… Add overconfidence, and you've got a recipe for disaster._

_The illusion Pokémon quickly took control of the battle with a one-hit K.O on Snorlax and Charizard, but not before taken a huge amount of damage. Instantly, Pikachu was sent in… and lost as Tobias, using the illusion of how tired Zoroark actually was, quickly gained the upper hand, and won the match. _

_Disappointed, but optimistic, Ash went to catch his flight to Kanto after Clemont and Bonnie left for Lumiose City, and leaving Serena at Vaniville Town, but not before he heard her whisper "See you in Kanto!"_

_He still had no idea what she meant. Oh well. At least he would still see his mom… and have her cooking. He had missed it a lot. Speaking of his mom… when he arrived there, the house seem to be empty! Once he walked into the house, however, the lights turned on, and Ash saw every single one of his friends and rivals from his journey. Apparently, his mom had organized a surprise party, and invited everyone he knew to come. How his mom knew where to contact everyone was beyond his understanding, though. _

_**You remember that don't you? I mean, the party? **_Asked Pikachu.

"_**Of course!" **_said Emolga.

"_**It's where we played… a nice game of tag…" **_said Glaceon seductively.

"_**Yeah, and I hated every moment of it. Always hiding or on Ash's shoulder, looking for you, worrying that you girls will get me and drag me off to who-knows-where, just like this." **_ Said Pikachu.

"_**Well, we rather enjoyed it!" **_exclaimed Buneary. _** "And if you keep complaining about it, we'll drag you even further, where no one can disturb us."**_

"_**Well, except each other." **_said Emolga.

"_**Yeah but for now keep going with the story. What happened?" **_asked Glaceon.

"_**Well, everything was going great. That is until the guys took Ash outside to talk to him…"**_

"_So, what did you guys want to talk to me about?" asked Ash._

_Drew walked up to him, before punching him right across the face._

"_Owwww!" "What did you do that for?!" _

"_Trip, Paul, hold him down." "Brock, he's all yours." Said Drew._

"_Thanks Drew. Well Ash tell me how you do it! Please!" cried Brock._

"_Do what?" exclaimed a now confused Ash._

"_How you charm the ladies so well?!"_

"…_I don't get it. What do you mean?"_

"_Haven't you notice Serena, May, Dawn… oh never mind. Drew, he's all yours."_

"_So do you know that May has a crush on you, huh Ash?"_

"_What's a crush?"_

"_We know you aren't as dense as you seem, Ash, and if you're not going to cooperate, then we'll stop being nice, and play rough._

"_WAIT! What do you want?"_

"_Simple. We just want to know how you charm the girls of our dreams. For me it's May, and if you won't tell us how, then we'll make you._

"_Wait, wait… Clemont, Cilan help me!" _

"_Actually, Ash, we kind of want to know to how you charmed Iris and Serena…So sorry!" Said Clemont, while grinning alongside Cilan and Brock, not looking sorry at all._

_**And they just started to beat him up. Brutally, too. It was horrible. Clemont's Pokémon kept me down. And all I could do was watch, Delphox. All I could do was watch alongside Pikachu, Sceptile. And we didn't know why either. It was just torture. **_ Whispered Greninja.

Delphox just stared at him for a while. It kind of creeped out Greninja, but it kind of calmed him down at the same time. And the world was silent around them.

Delphox then said _**"you know I'm happy that I denied Chesnaught's request to date him."**_

Greninja was surprised _**"He asked you out?!"**_

"_**Yeah, he did. He look smitten, but a bit unhappy when I mentioned you. And if I hadn't denied his request, I wouldn't have… found you again." **_said Delphox, with a slight blush on her face. Greninja was blushing as well from embarrassment.

More awkward silence followed the two, more open, "couple" (if you know what I mean )

"_**So how did you guys get out of that?" **_asked Delphox.

"_**Well… **_

_**And I will leave you with the first half of the betrayal. Anyways, I had some struggles with my family, as well as being lazy, which caused me to update very slowly. So, sorry for not updating for a long time, and I hope to do better. I was never good at time management… **_

_**Thank you for all the support on the first chapter! I don't know if you guys like this one, so please review and comment, and bear with my chapter updates. This is Y0l0ashes13 signing out. Adios!**_


End file.
